


Con Me Out of My Heart

by Agentzorel



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU, Celebrity AU, Comic-Con, F/F, Fluff, Innuendo, San Diego Comic-Con, Sanvers - Freeform, Security au, SuperCorp, comic con au, supercorp au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 17:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15394122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agentzorel/pseuds/Agentzorel
Summary: Lena Luthor is a big celebrity attending Comic Con to promote her show 'The Fateful Four' when she meets her security escort Kara Danvers.





	Con Me Out of My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for a while and since comic con was this past weekend I figured it was as good a time as any to post this

“Alex, why do I have to do this?”

“Because you’re ex-military in the business of security and she’s the most high profile celebrity here at Comic Con. Someone has to be her security escort and I’d feel a lot better if that person was you.” Alex said while sorting through mountains of paperwork.

“Fine. Only for you and she better not be stuck up or I’m dropping her on her ass.” Kara stated, crossing her arms.

“Rephrase.” Alex’s eyebrows were almost to her hairline.

“I will be polite to her and show her the utmost kindness even if she is a snobby brat.”

“Kara.” Alex could be stern when she wanted to and sometimes it was a little frightening. “What do you have against Lena Luthor?”

“I just don’t like the fact that everything has been handed to her on a silver platter. The fact that her parents were renowned producers and directors basically meant casting directors handed her her parts because the were scared of the retribution if they said no to the Luthors. Also the little fact that Lex basically ruined Clark’s security career after his own scandal. So yeah I have a lot against her.” Kara had taken to pacing the room.

“I understand why you could be pissed about Clark, but Lena had nothing to do with that. You’ve never even met the woman. Give her a chance, please? For me Kar?”

“Fine, but just this once.”

“Great! She’s set to arrive in ten minutes at gate 4A so I would suggest that you get going.”

Kara had started to walk out of Alex’s office when she had a thought and turned right back around. When she walked back into the office Alex had her back to her.

“I never really had a choice, did I?” Kara questioned. Alex answered without even turning back around.

“Nope. But I really appreciate you coming around anyways.” Kara laughed and left the room for good.

As she walked the floor of Comic Con to get to the gate her senses were on high alert, but she couldn’t help but smile at the good natured energy surrounding her. There was a little girl dressed as Luna Lovegood excitedly running towards something, her parents trailing not too far behind. There was a group of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles arguing over Destiel and whether or not they were a thing. There was a couple cosplaying Prince Charming and Snow White with a baby in a stroller dressed as Emma Swan. Kara had to admit that that one was kind of sweet. She was still basking in those feelings when she arrived at the gate. It was 8:28 am. Lena should be there any moment. As she thought about whether or not Lena would be as disgusting as her brother, a black SUV pulled up right in front of her. The driver rolled the passenger side window down.

“You Kara Danvers?” The driver sounded bored.

“Yes, sir, I am.” Kara said confidently. One thing she had learned while working in private security was that you always had to be confident or people wouldn’t take you seriously. 

“She’s all yours.” The driver said. From the back seat Kara heard the sweetest feminine voice to ever grace her ears.

“Thank you Gerald. I appreciate everything you’ve done and I’ll call you when I need a ride back to the hotel.”

“Sure thing, Miss Luthor.”

The door to the backseat opened and Kara walked around to help her out of the car. She was too late though and Lena was already on the pavement standing in front of Kara. Kara’s jaw dropped. Lena was dressed in a maroon suit with white strappy heels and her hair pulled up into a halo made out of braids. She’d be lying to herself if she said she wasn’t impressed, but she had to remain professional.

“Good morning, Miss Luthor. My name is Kara Danvers and I’ll be your security guard for the weekend.” Kara stuck out her hand to shake Lena’s and Lena reciprocated the shake.

“It’s nice to meet you Miss Danvers! Is this your first time working a comic con?” Kara was honestly surprised at how friendly Lena was.

“Actually no. This is my fifth year and it seems to get crazier every year. I almost pity all of you stars, you have to be right in the middle of the crazy.” Kara actually smiled.

“I actually don’t mind the crazy. I owe everything I’ve accomplished to my fans. It’s nice to give them a space where they can ask me questions and take photos.” Lena blushed and looked to the pavement, she paused before asking, “If I may say, five comic cons is kind of impressive. How did you get started working them?”

“I’ll tell you, but if we don’t start walking, you’ll be late to your first interview.”

“Ah, yes. The interviews. Well lead the way Miss Danvers. I hope you don’t mind if I grill you a little.” Lena smirked and Kara blushed.

“No, not at all. It’s only fair for you to know who will be guarding your life this weekend.”

The duo began to walk down the hallways designated for the celebrities. Kara imagined that if Lena tried to walk the floor they’d be three hours late for every interview.

“Back to my earlier question, how did you get into working Comic Cons?”

“My sister, actually. She’s the head of security for a big company that is hired every year to provide… well, you know… security. She got me the job when I got back to the States.”

Lena seemed to ponder that information before asking a second question. “What were you doing overseas? If you don’t mind me asking?” Lena seemed almost bashful.

“I was in the Air Force for six years before being honorably discharged. When I got back I struggled a little to find a job. I enlisted right out of high school, so I didn’t know what I wanted to do outside of the military. Alex realised I was struggling and offered me a job working private security for her company and I’ve been doing that for the past five years.”

“That’s impressive and I thank you for your service. Is security like a family thing?” Crap. Kara didn’t really want to answer this.

“Sort of. My sister’s wife is also in security, she’s actually here guarding someone else. My cousin also works for a different firm, but is still here.” Kara stumbled over the part about Clark not wanting to be asked further questions about it.

“So it’s definitely a family thing. Who’s your cousin? Maybe I know him.”

“Oh look! We’re at your first interview!” Kara was grateful to have avoided that potentially awkward situation. She did a quick sweep of the room before settling beside the camera while Lena and her co-stars prepped for the interview. Maggie walked over to where Kara was standing.

“Maggie what are you doing here? Is something wrong?” Kara’s crinkle was very present on her forehead.

“Chill out little Danvers. I’m protecting Sam over there. Kind of a coincidence we’re working for people on the same show.”

“It may be a coincidence for you, but I smell Alex’s work all over this.” Kara wrinkled her nose and Maggie chuckled.

“You know, it wouldn’t surprise me.” Both of the girls laughed hard before getting shushed by one of the cameramen. 

“Sorry.” They both whispered. Kara looked over at Lena and could have sworn something almost like jealousy flashed across her face, but Kara didn’t understand why.

“Three, two, one. And we’re live.” Another cameraman called. Kara watched the line of stars adjust before introducing themselves.

“Hey guys! I’m Mike Matthews and I play Chris on The Fateful Four.” The dude reminded Kara of a frat boy she knew when she was in high school. 

“Winn Schott and I play Jeremy Jordan.”

“My name is Samantha Arias and I play Odette. Sam flashed a beautiful smile and Kara almost swooned.

“Careful there, Agent Bi. She’s married.” Maggie whispered.

“And I’m Lena Luthor. I play the Irish beauty Katie McGrath.”

Kara smiled as her co-stars applauded her. You could tell they all loved and respected her.

“Before we start answering questions, I would just like to say that Lena is the glue that holds all of us together. She is the most gracious, hardworking, kind, and respectful person I have ever had the pleasure of working with. She makes the long workdays almost bearable.” Sam said while smiling.

Lena looked at Sam and mouthed thank you before smiling. “You are far too kind to me, Sam.”

“It seems like everyone loves Lena Luthor.” The interviewer said. Lena blushed and Kara felt butterflies. Wow that was weird. “The fans in particular seem to love the adorable almost father/daughter relationship between Katie and David. Any comments Lena?”

“Trust me, I love it too. Sadly Hank couldn’t be here to talk about David, so I guess I’ll have to do.” Lena giggled. “Katie and David, in my mind, have a great relationship because of the fact that he took care of her when she was most vulnerable and basically told her to get her shit together.” Lena winced, “I’m sorry. Am I allowed to cuss?” Kara smiled and stifled a giggle. Maggie elbowed her in the side and Kara gave her a pointed look.

“It’s fine. Just keep going.” The interviewer answered.

“I love David’s no nonsense attitude, but at the same time, he has a ginormous soft spot for Katie. It helps that I absolutely adore Hank. He’s one of my favorite people to work with and he’s just so incredibly talented.”

The interviewer went on to ask different members of the cast questions. Kara couldn’t help but smile at how in-sync Lena was with her co-stars. Kara was tapped on her shoulder and she turned around to see another security guard.

“Alex wanted me to tell you that your comm is turned off and she needs to talk to you.”

“Thank you.”

Kara leaned over to Maggie. “Alex needs to talk to me about something. Watch Lena for a second.” Kara looked up and made eye contact with Lena for a second before turning and walking out of the room.

Once Kara was in the hallway she turned her comm on. 

“Alex?” Kara said. Static crackled for a second before she heard Alex’s voice on the other end.

“Kara! What the hell was your comm doing off?!”

“Sorry Al, I must’ve accidentally turned it off earlier and didn’t realise it.”

“You should be sorry. There’s been a potential security threat identified in the convention center.”

“Seriously? Shit Al. I’m sorry. What’s happening. What’s the plan?”

“We’re not going to evacuate, yet. It’s not that serious, but please be on the lookout. We don’t need an accident. Not now.”

“You got it Al.”

“And Kar?”

“Yeah?”

“Tell Mags please?” Alex’s voice sounded like it was on the verge of breaking. “I’ve got other things I need to deal with.”

“You got it. See you tonight.”  
Alex didn’t respond so Kara went back into the interview room. When she was once again standing next to Maggie she leaned down and whispered, “Potential security threat, be on the lookout.” Maggie nodded back and they both went back to doing their jobs. They were both frowning and stiff as boards. When things like this happen, everyone has to be on alert or it could escalate very quickly and have terrible consequences. Before long the interview was wrapping up. Kara was discussing something with Maggie when Lena poked her on the back.

“What’s going on?”

“Nothing, Miss Luthor.” Kara didn’t want to freak her out with the truth.

“You listen here Miss Danvers, I deserve to know what the hell is going on here. You left the room all smiles and came back looking like you just kicked a puppy. So I will ask once more, what the hell happened.” Lena had stepped really close to Kara, almost standing completely on top of her.

Maggie took a threatening step forward, “No you listen he--”

Kara cut her off before she could finish. “Stand down Mags, it isn’t worth it. See you tonight.”

Kara put her hand on the small of Lena’s back and pushed her out into the hallway. The entire time, Lena was protesting. Kara scanned the hallway and noticed that there were too many people so she pushed Lena into the nearest supply closet and followed her in. As soon as they were in the dark room, Kara locked the door.

“Miss Danvers! This is highly inappropriate! What the hell is going on!’’ Lena huffed and crossed her arms.

“If you would give me a moment to breathe before you jump down my throat, I’d be glad to tell you.” Kara waited a moment for Lena to calm down. “I talked to my sister while I was out in the hallway and she informed me of a potential security threat.” Lena looked like she was about to start talking, “Before you ask anything, no I do not know what is going on, but she told me it was nothing serious yet. I didn’t want to tell you because I didn’t want to unnecessarily freak you out.” Kara finished.

“I appreciate you not wanting to freak me out, but I’ve been in worse situations than just a potential threat. I’m sorry for jumping down your throat, I know you are only trying to do your job and from what I’ve experienced, you happen to be really good at said job.”

“I appreciate that Miss Luthor, I really do.” Kara sighed happily. It took her a moment to realise she and Lena were still in the closet. It seemed that Lena didn’t really mind, she was staring straight into Kara’s eyes and when she noticed she had been caught, Lena blushed. “I think we should get out of this closet before people notice we’re missing.”

“You’re one smart cookie, Miss Danvers.” Lena opened the door and took a step out before turning back around to face Kara, “Regardless, I wouldn’t mind if people thought we were missing…. together.” Lena quirked an eyebrow and now it was Kara’s turn to blush.

The pair took off walking. Kara didn’t know what to say to Lena’s remark. If she was being completely honest, Kara wouldn’t really mind if people thought that. She’d be proud if anything. Lena was an intelligent strong woman who could top Kara at anything… maybe. If Kara wanted to make a move, she’d have to do it soon because they were currently heading to Lena’s main panel of the day, which also happened to be her last. Kara’s palms started to sweat.

“So, Miss Danvers, how have you enjoyed your day?” Lena kept her gaze set ahead.

“Protecting and escorting you around all day has definitely been a pleasure, Miss Luthor. I’d love to have the honor again.” Kara clumsily finished.

“I just might have to request you for my next con. I can always use people I trust, and believe me, I don’t trust easily.”

Almost as soon as the words left Lena’s lips the door that led to the panel hall came into view. It was coming to an end. Kara wished she could put a pause on everything and ki….

“Woah, no, not happening Kara.” Kara muttered under her breath.

“What was that?” Lena had turned to face Kara.

“I said I would love to. I’m glad you find me worthy of your trust.” Kara turned to look at the door. “Well, this is your stop.”

Lena looked at the door before turning back to gaze at Kara. “I guess it is. Will you be in there?”

“Of course. I’ll be patrolling the floor and making sure nothing is amiss.” Kara reached for the door handle and held the door open for Lena. “See you sometime soon, Miss Luthor.”

Lena turned around and pulled Kara a step closer to her, “I think it would be okay for you to call me Lena.” Lena looked up at Kara. A look of uncertainty passing over her face.

“Kara.” She said with no room for Lena to argue.

Lena nodded and turned to walk onstage. Kara’s moment was slipping through her fingers. Quite literally. Not anymore. Kara grabbed Lena’s hand and pulled Lena until she was flush against Kara’s chest. She looked into Lena’s eyes, silently asking for permission. When there was no objection Kara leaned down slightly and took Lena’s lips in hers. It was a nice kiss, but before long they parted. Lena stepped back, face flushed.

“I was hoping you’d do that.” There was that smirk. And suddenly they were kissing again.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated - tell my what you thought and make requests for what you want me to write next
> 
> Tumblr - @daisyzorel  
> Instagram - @agentzorel


End file.
